


One to Grow On

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bratty Subs, Bruises, Choking, Choking Play, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Facials, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Humor, Long, Multi, Objectification, Open Marriage, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Submission, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Watersports, humiliation play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: When Holly learns that Jack is into humiliation play, she takes an eye-opening journey through the world of bondage - and draws the much more experienced Dan into a menage with her.  Soon feelings start to rear up, and when Dan's confidence wavers it's Holly to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> Commissioned by the lovely and generous Theseusinthemaze! Hope it's enjoyed!

The first time it happened it was a total accident. 

 

Holly had been snuggling up to Jack, post-coital, his head on her chest, the both of them reeling at the sex they’d had – the good, sweet, mind-erasingly hot sex they’d just had. 

 

Then Holly felt it. An icy-cold toe. She asked, “Sweetie, could you move that little thing?”

 

Sean’s face turned beet red, a gleam entering his eyes. “You weren’t complaining ten minutes ago!”

 

Holly flushed. “I meant your toe…” She paused, felt something firm as his foot shifted away from the inside of her ankle, “…Wait, did that turn you on?” She sounded…well, intrigued. She felt intrigued, too.

 

“It’s a little early to be trading kinks,” Sean said enigmatically – but he was smiling still. 

 

“But…” Holly began. 

 

She felt the bristle of his facial hair against her shoulder and went quiet. “When we get up,” he said sleepily, “I promise.”

 

Holly, to her credit, asked him nothing until they were settled down for lunch. “About that thing…”

 

“All right,” he laughed. “I happen to like getting dragged around a little. It’s a fun little stress breaker, y’know.” He took a hearty bite out of his sandwhich. 

 

“Oh,” Holly remarked quietly. This was new information. She was already formulating a plan, though, with his playful admission. 

 

“I wouldn’t ever pressure you into trying that with me,” he said quickly, to reassure her. “And I promise that I won’t ever ask you to do anything you don’t want to do. Which…won’t be a problem, ‘cause I’m a one hundred percent bottom.”

 

“You mean, if I asked you to…”

 

“I would,” he said. “With rules and regulations to a degree of course. We can’t be slicing each other up and strangling each other to death, y’know?”

 

She nodded.

 

“You don’t have to do anything,” he said, “but if you’d like to, well, I won’t be standing in your way.”

 

Holly considered her options over her coffee and toast. Long after Jack got back on a plane to Ireland, his offer bounced about in her head.

 

She had no idea what she was doing. A few Google searches only slightly clarified the picture. They also caused her to take a trip to the nearest adult store to buy proper gear. 

 

**** 

 

The Passions Boutique of LA promised classy, discreet shopping for the discerning adult, and for Holly, whose idea of wearing leather usually involved capes, that was a must.

Keeping her head down and her eyes averted as she shopped for restraints and cuffs and floggers, all of the typical trappings of her. She flashed back to the conversation she’d had with Ross about her occasionally spanking him and cursed herself for turning him down – at least she’d have actual experience instead of struggling with the ins and outs of something entirely foreign to her.

 

Those thoughts had been dancing around in her head when someone accidentally shoulder-checked her next to the edible underwear. She desperately tried to lower her voice as she scrambled around on the floor for what she’d dropped; unfortunately two large, familiar hands found the package before she did.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he began. “I wasn’t looking where I was going – totally my bad…” He drifted off and raised his face. “Oh God. Hi, Hol.”

 

She blushed. “Hi, Dan.” She mentally begged him not to make her explain, but he glanced at the package before handing it to her. 

 

“No judging,” he said, “but you’ve got to be careful how you tie these. I’d get the ones on the top shelf, they have more give.”

 

“Yes. Thank you. What’re you doing here?” she asked, refusing to meet his eyes.

 

He grinned. “Getting some thongs for the NSP shoot.” He held up two packages. “What do you think: cat or otter?”

 

“They make otter thongs?” she asked. “Aww, that’s so cute.”

 

“Yeah. Please don’t buy any for Ross in front of me, I’ll probably never be able to bone up ever again.”

 

“This stuff isn’t for Ross,” she admitted softly. “Remember how we agreed to do some uh…out-of-marriage stuff as long as we kept it clean and didn’t ask each other awkward questions?

 

“Sort of,” Dan admitted. “He mentioned during the last set of episodes we were doing that he and Barry were going to spend a long time together in Oregon together. I nearly put two and two together,” he admitted. 

 

“And I’ve got somebody I’m going to see this weekend,” She said. “And he wanted to try something out so I bought some stuff for the occasion.”

 

Dan nodded, tilted his head thoughtfully. “Um…if you need any help or advice, I’d be happy to help.”

 

Holly raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

 

“I kind of have a little experience with the whole spank-and-tickle thing…”

 

“…Please rephrase that. Please,” Holly groaned.

 

“But anyway, if you need some help I’d be glad to uh…hold you up or something.” He averted his eyes. “As long as you don’t tell Ross.”

 

“Nope, if I have to hear from my husband about how tight Barry is then I’m gonna have to tell him about how we flogged Jack together.”

 

He swallowed hard at her impish grin. She couldn’t quite deny that she enjoyed making him nervous. Dan gathered up his thong and said, “that’s fair, I guess. Um…see you around?”

 

“See you around,” she happily agreed. 

 

**** 

 

Holly cooked a huge dinner and stuffed Jack full before she nervously asked him if he’d mind her including Dan in the scene. 

 

“I thought Danny was straight,” he said.

 

“So did I,” Holly agreed readily enough. “But for some reason he wants to help me out. You know how he is – thinks he’s mister sex guru on a good day. He’s probably afraid I’m going to flail your skin off.”

 

Jack’s eyes lit up. “Oh no, I mean…Don’t,” he said, without conviction.

 

She sighed. “We need to figure out our limits.”

 

It took another day for them to reach an agreement. No marking him in a way that would show up on camera. No spitting on him. No actually killing him. Quick, hard taps would be used in situations where he couldn’t talk or move. “And no poo,” he added decisively as she wrote out the list. Jack’s safe word was ‘clown’. She didn’t ask why, tacked it up in her mind and told Dan.

 

“Are you sure you want to be here? Can you live with the sight of Jack’s penis etched in the back of your mind forever?”

 

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Dan decided. “I’ll bring some handcuffs. The kind you got didn’t look sturdy enough.”

 

She sighed and rolled her eyes. The scene was going to be one hell of an adventure –or so she hoped.

 

*** 

 

They met up at Holly’s place while Ross and Barry were ‘touring Oregon’ for the day. Jack wore nothing but a pair of blue briefs – Dan, bizarrely, stayed fully dressed, half-hidden in the corner, his copy of the agreement poking up out of his pocket. And Holly, eschewing the leather costume she’d failed to construct for the occasion, wore a tee-shirt and a loose pair of Ross’ boxers. 

 

She hadn’t invested on a collar for Jack yet, on the off chance that this wasn’t for him and he didn’t enjoy the event. But she instead approached him with a green rubber wrist band. “Hold out your hand,” she instructed. He tilted back his chin and did so. Holly strapped on the green piece of rubber and asked, “What does it mean when you’re wearing this?”

“That I belong to mistress. _Only_ to mistress. And that I’m willing to do whatever she asks of me,” said Jack pertly. 

 

“Good boy,” she instructed. “Shorts off. On your knees now.”

 

He removed his underwear, but the act of getting onto his knees made him hesitate. Jack stood quite still and stared at the ground. Holly weighed her options – he had agreed to impact play, and she knew that he wouldn’t protest. So she hauled back and slapped him, just hard enough to leave a light pink mark on his cheek. 

 

He reeled back and blinked at the sudden impact; whatever pain Jack felt he knew enough to ignore. A small smile crept across his lips as he sank down to his knees and looked up lambently at his mistress. 

 

“Don’t you want to put those pretty little hands to good use?” she asked, using her most cloying tone. 

 

“Yes, mistress.” 

 

“You may remove my boxers.” 

 

He did so. 

 

“Slowly.” 

 

He moved at half-speed until the shorts hung off of her ankles. Holly stepped out of them and glanced at Dan, who was pretending not to notice her nudity while sporting the beginning of an obvious boner. She turned toward Jack. 

 

“Worship my feet and legs.”

 

Jack did just as she asked, first dusting the tops of her feet with kisses, then slowly licking his way northward, over her shaved limbs, toward her knees. Holly made no move to part her legs – not until she felt his breath against her labia. Then she parted her quivering legs to give him more room.

She let him look his fill and Jack – to his credit – kept staring at her until, his cock twitching up and down like an oversized tuning fork. 

 

“Wouldn’t you like to do something more interesting with that mouth?”

 

Jack automatically leaned forward, kissing her labia. She shivered but firmly planted her feef. “Yes,” she cooed, “such a good boy. So clever,” she sang. Jack’s licking grew bolder and she reached down to part herself for his tongue. The power was heady, and it sang through her veins as he obeyed her without thought.

 

She glanced over at Dan, who’d stopped pretending to avoid watching the scene and was avidly enjoying what was playing out before him.

 

“Do we meet with your approval?” she asked him.

 

“I…” Dan squeaked. “You’re doing fine without me.”

 

“Not really. I do have two boobs that aren’t getting any attention right now.”

 

“Would you like them to have attention?”

 

Jack automatically reached for Holly’s breasts but she slapped his fingers away. “No,” she scolded. “That’s for good boys. Good boys get to touch me like that.”

 

“Yes…” Jack said between kisses, “mistress.” He didn’t argue that he was arguably being a very good boy right now. She’d reward him for that eventually. 

 

Holly extended her hand toward Dan. “Touch me,” she demanded, as if he’d agreed to be her sub too. His long fingers were so much larger than Jack’s, and they were warmer as they cupper her breasts and started to stroke her nipples. 

 

Holly tangled one hand in Jack’s hair, the other finding Dan’s thigh. That allowed her to feel without doing anything, without thinking anything. Time passed by mindlessly for her as she got closer and closer to orgasm, the wire deep within her belly tightening harshly. Jack brought her to the brink as if it were second nature, as if he’d known her body the entire time; he found her clit and his tongue began to playfully dart about it, until her knees crumpled and the orgasm washed over her like a wave of urgency and joy Dan had stopped trying to pleasure her and was instead just holding Holly up by the waist.

 

When it ended, she leaned into Dan and sucked in as much oxygen as she could; he was rubbing her flanks and ribs in a gentle manner, while Jack’s touch had disappeared entirely. It took her a long time for her to return to herself, and when she did she heard Jack’s soft moaning. 

 

“What is it, slave?” The words held less authority when they were panted into Dan’s hair.

 

“Mistress,” Jack whispered from somewhere about her pelvis, “please, mistress, may I come?”

 

Holly glanced down at Jack’s red, teary face – and his straining hard on, which shone and bobbed in the thin air. “If you can watch me fuck Dan without coming, then you may.”

 

“Wait, what?” Dan blurted out. She threw him a pleading look. It hadn’t been in the agreement, so she didn’t know why she’d blurted out the suggestion.

 

“If,” she said quickly, “he’s willing to pay proper worship to me.” She glanced at Dan. Was he?

 

He shrugged and started to unbuckle his jeans. She reached for him and took him by the lapel and kissed him hard enough to bruise his lips; if she was going to take him then she was going to take every part of him, until they were nothing but ashes. She peeled his jacket down his arms and felt him tremble in her grip, the power growing even stronger in her body. She felt like a fairy goddess who had drunk deep into her cups.

 

Dan sat down on the edge of the bed, finding a condom in his jeans before discarding them. She watched him slip the rubber on, admired the heft and length of his cock; it stood free and trembling when he sat back and watched her, wearing only a tee-shirt. His eyes were wide when Holly mounted his lap and slid down, his cock stretching, then filling, her achingly empty pussy.

 

Then, she used him. That was all she could describe the act as – simply taking his cock and riding it for all it was worth, her teeshirt and his becoming soaked through with her sweat and her eyes tightly closed. Dan was shockingly patient, sitting quite still, his lips parted and his eyes dreamy for minutes. When she squeezed him experimentally he grunted and grabbed her by the hips, plunging upward, filling her in a way that she couldn’t do by herself. They were lost in the act, half-intimate, half-public. Lost until his eyes took hold of hers and she could no longer pretend that this was just a game. She climaxed instantly, turning to rubber in his arms. Dan grunted, pumped upward twice, shaking deep within her, underlying the pulsations of her own orgasm.

 

Dan flopped onto his back, leaving Holly to rest against his chest. When she recovered guilt swamped her mind – she’d completely forgotten Jack, and doubted he’d lasted through the act. She didn’t have the energy to punish him, nor the will, since he’d been so good to her.

 

She glanced over her shoulder. Jack still knelt where she’d left him, cock straining out before him, hands at his sides and his red-rimmed eyes bright and eager. Holly crawled off of Dan’s lap while he lay dead to the world on his back, then sat up on the bed. 

 

“Come, slave. Crawling.” Jack did as she asked, coming to her on his hands and knees before sitting on his haunches and looking up at Holly with eager eyes.

 

“You may come against my leg,” she said, playing with the hair she’d tugged, patting his face fondly. Jack automatically assumed the position, climbing up her thigh to hump her leg, eyes screwed shut. “Yess. Such a good boy,” she crooned. “Such a good little boy.” 

 

She had no idea what set him off – the praise or the degradation or finally being able to come. Within seconds he was moaning, all the while he chanting “thank you, mistress” in a pained, overwhelmed litany. He stiffened, squeaked, and clung to her as the orgasm ripped through him and receded into nothingness.

 

Holly let him relax, ignoring the unpleasant sensation of jizz dripping down her ankle. When Jack’s breathing evened out she caught his eyes, patted his face. “Scene?”

 

“Scene,” he agreed, sounding overjoyed. Holly smiled and got up, rummaging around in the bathroom.

 

“I didn’t mark you up, did I?” she worried, coming from the bathroom with a washcloth. Jack let her rub his sweaty face and the light pink marks she’d made on his skin before taking the cloth to clean his cock.

 

Jack came to sit beside her on the mattress, and he playfully slapped Dan on the thigh. “How are you holding up, Sexbang?”he asked.

 

Dan moaned. “Up? I’m never going to be able to hold anything up. Like ever,” he declared. Then he let out a soft ‘eww’ as the condom started to leak around his wilting cock; Holly handed him a clean towel and rested on the bed while he disposed of it and lounged on the bed, the towel balled up in his fist. “Just gimmie a second,” Dan said. “I promise I’ll be out of your way when I can.”

 

“You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to.”

 

“It’s not weird? Cause I’ve gotta tell you – if I stay here I’m probably going to pass out.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Jack said. All vestiges of his submissiveness had disappeared; the bracelet was off and held in his hand. 

 

“Neither do I. Ross won’t be home for days, so if you don’t have to go anywhere you can just sleep between us.”

 

“M’kay,” Dan said, yawning into his fist. He was already starting to fall asleep, and Holly grimaced as she pried the rag from his fist and then grabbed a blanket to wrap around Dan. She and Jack lay at opposite ends of his curled-up body. When she got the lights, Dan mumbled a few final words.

 

“Gonna have to try it in my bed next time,” he said. “Got a lot more room there.”

Holly had been in Dan’s room once, and almost sprained her ankle trying to bounce on his oversized bed. She started considering the economy of bed sharing when she drifted off into a deep, silent sleep.

 

*** 

 

She and Jack spent the next day communing with the birds and filming crossover videos. The idea of another scene didn’t cross either of their minds until the very last day of his trip, when he approached her with an eager smile and the bracelet. 

 

“Okay,” she said, “what are you thinking of?”

 

“Well,” he said, “I’ve been wondering how you feel about service kink?”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Well,” he said, “I do your chores for you and then you punish me if I do something wrong. Or treat me if I do it right.” 

 

She tilted her head in his direction. “That…sounds like a trick.”

 

He laughed. “I promise you it’s no trick. I get to be all objectified and you get clean laundry.” Holly’s shrug was so helpless that he laughed. “If you don’t want to we don’t have to.”

 

“But you want to?”

 

He nodded eagerly. She slid the bracelet onto his wrist. “Get my laundry, slave.”

 

That was an easy enough task for Jack. She watched him stroll up and down from the bedroom, taking heaps of laundry with him to the small room off the kitchen where the washer was. The final time he did it he was stark naked, his half-chub wagging before him with every step as he took the basket back to the hall closet. 

His nudity gave Holly a wicked idea. While he was distracted adding soap to the laundry cycle she ran up to the bedroom and returned with the ropes she’d bought at the sex store, a small p-spot stimulator, some lube and some bondage tape. The machine had been on for a few seconds when she tapped his shoulder and met him in a long, heavy kiss. When his hands instinctively started to roam along her sides she slapped them down.

 

“Let’s test your limits,” she suggested, patting the washer. “Lean over.”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Yes, mistress…you don’t think it’s too small, do you?” He definitely meant the washing machine but Holly couldn’t resist making a silly joke.

 

“You’re a grower, Jack,” she said sweetly, and he turned and bent over the washer for her. She stretched him carefully with two fingers and a lot of patience before daubing the plug with lube and gently inserting it into his waiting hole. Jack shivered as she turned him around, deliberately wiping her fingers on his thigh before taking the rope. 

 

The way she bound him to the washer – legs akimbo, hands tucked in a praying position before him – was less than elegant, not that she had a lot of experience with rigging. She checked Jack’s comfort level repeatedly as she tightened the ropes and tied his legs. Holly picked up the tape once his legs were securely bound, his butt planted on the washer.

 

“Do you consent to having your mouth covered, slave?”

 

“Yes, mistress,” he said.

 

“Okay, honey,” she slapped the tape over Jack’s mouth and patted his thigh. “The spin cycle’s twenty minutes. I’m gonna do something important, but I’ll be back in to check on you when it’s over, okay.”

 

“Mmm-hmph!” Jack agreed. The washer had already begun to vibrate beneath him to his clear delight.

 

Then she pretended to remember something. “And if I want to call Danny and ask him to join in on our little party, would you be okay with that?”

 

He grinned behind the tape. “Yeph mistress!”

 

Holly clicked the washer up to a higher cycle. “I’m gonna go wash my hands. Be a sweetie and moan real loud when it hits the end of the end of the cycle, okay?”

 

She did just as she said she would, being sure to stay within hearing distance of the laundry room; she didn’t want Jack to hurt himself while he was alone and being stimulated. She fed the animals, played with the birds and did some sewing on her latest cosplay project while the wash cycled through its stages, finally calling Dan ten minutes before Jack moaned like a dying man.

 

“How do you feel about sharing Jack for the afternoon?” she asked Dan.

 

“Excited, yet worried about the look Brian’s giving me.”

 

She flushed. “Are you in the middle of doing something for the band?”

 

“We just finished an overdubbing session and I am so out the door,” he said. “Be there in fifteen.”

 

“I’ll leave the door unlocked. We’re in the laundry room.” By the time Dan came through the door she had tied jack belly-down over the machine, giving his pale ass light flogging while he canted his hips up to avoid his cock touching the machine.

 

“…Okay, I’ve officially seen everything,” Dan smirked.

 

“Hi, Dan!” Holly chirped. Jack – his eyes muzzly and his smile hazy – manages to form something of a smile behind the tape, wiggling his ass for them both. Holly pops him twice across the cheek before moving out of the way, standing on her tip-toes to kiss Dan’s minty mouth. She released him from their deep kiss with a smile, then pulled the plug free from Jack’s ass.

 

“He’s all ready for you,” she said.

 

“Ready? Oh, for my dick, duh,” Dan said sunnily. He didn’t even bother to take his jeans off before fishing his cock through the unzipped fly and running the tip of his dick through the juicy divide between Jack’s buns. Jack squirmed, tried to buck his hips into Dan – and Dan reacted by hilting him, holding Jack to his groin by two handfuls of ass. 

 

Holly stood back, stroking herself lazily through her shorts. It was arguable that Jack was riding Dan as hard as Dan was trying to fuck him, the both of them forgetting the point of the play, lost in the passion of the act. Jack had drooled the tape off – his dick was hard and glistening, and he’d forgotten to stay silent as he moaned loudly to encourage Dan. 

Dan leaned over Jack’s sloped back and Jack grabbed Dan by the hair – a few sharp tugs and Dan’s hips shivered to a stop.

 

“You are one tricky little brat,” he said.

 

Jack grinned. “Learned it from me da,” he said, in a deliberately exaggerated accent. Dan grunted as Jack serenely smiled, riding back into his every thrust. Dan slapped his ass repeatedly but that only encouraged him. Holly lost track of how long Dan fucked her slave; she just knew she was tantalizingly close to an orgasm when Dan let out a whiny cry and shoved himself balls deep into Jack. And Jack, the saucy little thing, smirked and rolled his hips as Dan came down from his high. 

 

Holly saw her opportunity and stripped the shorts down, placed one foot upon the dryer, spreading her thighs and canting her sex toward Jack’s mouth. He propped his face up with his still-taped hands and studied her wet pussy.

 

“What a lovely fanny,” he said lightly. Holly choked back a laugh as he cupped her ass in his hands. He almost bit her as he plunged his tongue into her pussy and started to eat, sloppily but with a tender hunger, his teeth and tongue and lips working messily at her without coordination. It didn’t matter – it was as if lightning struck deep within Holly’s belly.

 

“Make her come, Jacky,” Dan panted. He was still red in the face and had abandoned Jack to strip off a couple of layers, fanning his red cheeks. The encouragement made Jack redouble his efforts – suddenly his tongue was teasing away at her clit nonstop, making her legs clamp tight around his ears and her sex hunch upward into his mouth. Pleasure shot through her, making her cry out and twist and nearly lose her balance. 

 

Thankfully, Dan was there to catch her, rubbing her back, keeping her upright while she twitched around nothing. When Holly was in her right mind Jack was kneeling on the beeping washer.

 

“May I come, mistress?”

 

It took Holly a minute to find her most disapproving voice. “No. You were a very naughty boy, pulling on Dan like that.”

 

“I didn’t mind,” said Dan, who had finally tucked his cock back into his jeans.

 

“Still, a slave requests. It doesn’t take.” She yanked Jack closer by the hair and saw his impish smile for just a minute before letting go. “You can come when you finish the laundry and clean the floor. And not a minute before. Oh – and if you go soft you won’t be getting any treats.”

 

Jack tilted his head thoughtfully at the suggestion. He didn’t know how to react to Holly’s…well, blatant enthusiasm, enthusiasm she was almost embarrassed by. “Do I have to fold and put it away too?”

 

“Of course. If you do a good job I’ll even let you come in my mouth like the nasty little boy you are. But first, we have to untie and clean you.”

 

She and Dan worked together to unbind Jack’s limbs from the washer, to rinse him clean of Dan’s come and Holly’s release. Jack, aroused but delighted to be touched, sat still and did nothing, his cock purple, looking painfully hard to the touch. She tended to the small abrasions on the sides of his wrists with a little bit of cream, and then gave him a quick rinse-off. The dirty towels were bundled into the last bit of wash still whirring away in the machine. “When this is done,” she said, “put it in the dryer. Then you should come eat before folding it up and putting it away. Then you may have your reward. Maybe.”

 

He smiled. “Whatever mistress wants,” he said, and took the laundry basket from Holly’s hands.

 

She and Dan congregated upstairs while Jack finished his duty. She passed Dan cold drinks and made sure he re-hydrated. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Oh, fine,” Dan said. “This happens to me all the time.” She noticed suddenly that he was leaning into her hands, nuzzling into her touch, as she went about her chores. This was a new development – an attempt at romance, something she was all thumbs about even on her best day with Ross.

 

“What do you feel like?” he wondered. “Pizza?” Holly nodded. 

 

Jack didn’t re-appear for another twenty minutes, and when he did it was with a basket of warm-from the dryer, perfectly folded clothing. Holly scratched him behind the ears as Dan ordered them pizza, and since he was wearing the most clothing got it at the door when the kid came with it. 

 

They ate like a starving mob, finally tossing the leavings into the trash. Then she grabbed Jack by the hand and dragged him into the hallway, where she fell to her knees, ripped off his hastily-donned shorts and took him into her mouth, down her throat, her tongue lashing against his flesh.

 

Her blowjob was as desperate as the head he’d given her had been; there was no finesse, no skill but she wanted him to come desperately, wildly. Her tongue teased around under his foreskin, drawing up dollops of pre-come, the salty-sweet mixture that spoke of victory. Soon Jack was whining and twisting in her grip; soon he spat pre-come into her hungry, open mouth. She had no idea why she was indulging his desires this way – he was her slave, she should be using him. But there was something about Jack – about Dan – about both of them, together and apart, that turned her into a wild woman. 

Jack’s poor cock was soaking her throat, his face compressed into a flat line of concentration. She she let him fuck her face for a couple of minutes while she tried to catch her breath, but Jack was so painfully close that he clutched at her ears and came harder than she expected, in a long, hard gush down her throat. When it was over and Jack was checking her over for any bumps or bruises, they both jumped at the sudden sound of applause.

 

“Note to self,” Dan said, leaning in the door frame, “we’ve gotta try a blow-bang. It’d be super hot.”

 

Holly rolled her eyes and tossed Jack’s balled-up shorts in his direction.

 

*** 

 

Jack’s bracelet was on the side table, and his face was buried in Dan’s chest. The three of them were drifting peacefully in and out of sleep after taking a mutual shower. 

 

“Does anyone need anything before we try to go to sleep?” Holly asked. She felt almost dazed by the pleasure she was surrounded by.

 

“Nuh-uh,” Dan said into her neck.

 

“Not me, Commander.” Jack mock-saluted her. She blushed at the reference, something Jack’s keen eyes caught in the low light; he raised his head as he recognized her pride. “Do you like that? Me calling you Commander?”

 

“Maybe,” She said, turning over in Dan’s arms. 

 

“Oh ho. I think I’ve discovered something secret about you,” he sing-songed. 

 

Dan nodded. “Holly’s got a military kink.”

 

“No!” she laughed, punching him. “I just…like the way he says it.”

 

Dan grinned. “How about the way I say it, commander?” He tickled her ribs and she squirmed toward Jack, laughing. 

 

“DAN!”

 

“Should I stop, commander? I’m sorry, commander!” He kissed the back of her neck as she squirmed into Jack’s arms.

 

“Just for that I’m snuggling with Jack,” she said.

 

Jack laughed. “You snooze you lose, boyo.”

 

“Boyo?!” Dan cackled. “This isn’t cool – come on! What am I gonna do, go cuddle Pancake?”

 

“He’s a very good cuddler for a lizard,” Holly revealed. But Dan managed to get his long arms around both of them anyway. She kissed Jack’s chest. “Now. Sleep.”

 

They listened to her. They were, Holly thought as she fell into her own dreamland, getting much better at doing that.

 

***

 

The morning sex that followed was lazy and adoring, an interesting switch up from their washing machine follies from the day before. She kissed Jack’s bruises and realized that she had missed the sensation of something simpler, without regulations and rules descending over her warm skin. They flowed from touch to touch, and once Dan had come in Jack’s mouth and she’d come against Dan’s mouth and Jack had come all over their faces she got the laundry together while Dan made breakfast and Jack started packing.

 

She got a call from Ross just after snapping the sheets into place. “Having fun with your boytoy?”

 

“Ross! Don’t call Jack that! He’s…”

 

“Her precious little tart, made to be abused by her!” Jack piped sarcastically, folding his last shirt.

 

“Can I call him Pop Tart when I see him again?”

 

“Ross!”

 

“HOL DON’T RUIN MY FUN!”

 

She rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you at the airport in a few hours. Jack and Dan say hi.”

 

“Wait, Dan stayed the night?! He never stays the night with like, anyone.”

 

“I know,” Holly said serenely. “But he was so tired after doing Jack….”

 

“JACK and Dan?! WHY ARE YOU NOT SHARING THIS GOSSIP WITH ME?!”

 

“Ross, honey, volume. I’ll see you in a few hours. I LOVE YOU.”

 

“I love you too, but REALLY JACK AND DAN?! I’m never gonna be able to unpicture it now!”

 

She hung up the phone with a sigh, and then turned toward Jack. “All packed.”

 

“Yep!” He shouldered his backpack and suitcase. “Are you sure you’re cool with sharing me with Dan?”

 

“I’m as cool with that as you’re cool with sharing me with Ross.”

 

He gave a quick nod at that remark, but seemed a little uncomfortable. “I’m gonna take these down to your car. Meet you there!”

 

Holly grinned, pecked him on the lips. Ross’ little suggestion had left her with a wicked little idea, but that would have to wait for Jack’s next trip to LA.

 

*** 

 

Trading her slave for her husband at the airport – with Dan acting as an emissary and luggage helper – signaled the beginning of a return to the ordinary for Holly. She told Ross everything about the week once they were home and soaking in the tub, and he told her everything about his time with Barry.

 

“There’s something special about that guy,” Ross remarked with a sigh. “I could fall for that guy. I really, really could.”

 

Holly only felt slightly jealous. She spun her wine until it shone in the light. She’d learned through experience, though, that there was more room in an open heart than a closed one.

 

*** 

 

She was lying in Dan’s arms a weekend later – while Barry and Ross were ‘checking on a location for the next commercial shoot’ – when he brought up Jack. 

 

“You don’t think I’m taking over, do you? I know it’s totally your scene and your choices so I don’t want to talk over you or anything – so to speak.”

 

“Oh no,” Holly said. “I need all the advice I can get and you’re the one with all of the experience. I hope you don’t mind if I lean on you.”

 

“Feel free to lean on me any way you want to, baby,” he laughed. 

 

“Y’know, Dan, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

Dan cleared his throat and ran his fingers through her hair. She knew not to pursue that line of thought when he said, “So what are you wearing to the shoot tomorrow?”

 

**** 

 

Jack’s next visit coincided with the due date of Holly’s latest cosplay project. He wasn’t wearing the collar when he entered the room, which gave her a perfect chance to spring her idea on him before he was in subspace.

 

He tilted his head and blinked at the costume. Holly had made a dress, roughly his size – made of bright green vinyl trimmed with blue eyelets and soft green ruffles. “You’ve been busy,” he grinned, the tip of his finger brushing the shiny material.

 

“Do you think you’d like to put it on?” Holly brushed back her sweaty hair and smiled, jabbing a pin into a cushion and getting off her knees. She hoped he would – they could always use it as a costume on a shoot for one of the shows if it didn’t turn him on.

 

“How did you get my measurements?” he walked behind the form and unzipped the dress, listening to it crinkle, smelling its distinctly industrial scent. He took off his clothing and neatly folded it in the corner of her workroom. Even his shoes went.

 

“I asked Mark,” she blushed.

 

Jack laughed. “That man has a memory like a steel trap when it comes to lovers.” He stripped down to his underwear before stepping into the petticoats, then the dress. Holly zipped him into it, and a bit of adjustment told her that she’d asked the right man. The material fit Jack’s skin like a second glove. Then she handed him a pair of thigh-highs; white, nearly opaque, with medium-sized green stars dotting the thighs. Jack sat down to don them, and then she brought him a pair of chunky white heels.

 

Even those he wore. “If I break my arse,” he said, grinning as he strutted along the floor, “tell the paramedics I was helping you

 

“Oh Jack. Do you want mommy to kiss your boo-boos?”

 

Jack paused in mid-pivot, raising an eyebrow. “Why did that make me hard?”

 

“I don’t know,” she said, “but I think you like it.” She filed that one away for later, and handed him a hat to complete the look. “Now you’re my maid!” she burbled.

 

“I suppose I am,” Jack said, snapping his bracelet on, than arranging himself into a submissive manner. “What shall we do, Commander?”

 

Holly’s knees almost buckled at the form of address, and Jack had to bite a little smile back. “First, I want a long, gentle neck massage. Then we can talk about resting my feet a little. Afterward I might tie you up and treat you very nicely – if you’re a good girl.”

 

“I will be, Commander.” She sat down in a large chair, and he fell to his knees beside her, strongly resembling the favored pet he was becoming. “May I remove your top, commander?”

 

"Oh sweetie," Holly played with the green tips of Jack's hair and settled against the chair to study him. "You can have what you want if you're a good girl and rub my back."

 

"Please?" he asked. He was almost whining at this point, his fingers itching against his sides but not even moving toward her.

 

"Uh-uh," Holly said, slamming her thighs closed and turning over. "Rub my back and then maybe you can eat me out. Maybe." 

 

She hoped he didn't notice the little nervous quaver in her voice, the am-i-doing-this-scene-right-uncertainty that was annoying her and keeping her from being wholly confident. Apparently he didn’t. Jack sighed and began to rub Holly’s back through her shirt. She let out a soft moan and rolled her shoulders as he kneaded her sore muscles. Her flesh gave under his fingers, and soon Holly was almost purring at his touch. He moved up toward her neck, then down her back, gently and unobtrusively. 

 

“Where did you learn to give such good massages?” she asked.

 

“Had a girlfriend who loved being rubbed down. A Swedish coconut oil girl, if you will,” he smirked and started kneading his way down her back. It felt so good. Ugh, he was slowly eroding her control down to nothing. 

 

“Good girl,” she purred, patting him, even scratching him behind the ears. Jack had the grace not to laugh at her, and he actually smiled at her blandishments and rubbed up against her, as if seeking her warmth. She slid a hand over the material of the dress. enjoying its shine, then the soft crinkles of material. She stroked a finger down the crevice of Jack’s ass and smiled when he gasped. She’d save that for later. “How about you show your commander how much you appreciate her hard work?”

 

“Thank you for my dress, commander. I love it,” he said, shyly. 

 

“No,” she laughed. “I mean…” Holly reached down and pulled off her sweat pants and underwear in a single swift move, baring herself to Jack’s eyes. “Show your appreciation with your beautiful tongue, Jacky-boy.”

 

That he knew how to do, practically getting on his belly between her legs and kissing his way up each thigh from the ankle up, until he reached her mons. This got a kiss. She spread her thighs and he outright stared at her before dipping his head to feast. 

 

He spent a long time building her up, his tongue exploring her tender walls, only occasionally flicking over her clit – and the rare contact made her thighs jump and air keen its way out of her lungs. Holly groped her own breasts. “Please, slave, lick my clit, please.” Jack did just as she ordered, keeping his tongue focused entirely upon that bit of flesh, keeping his whole center of his attention on that tiny, throbbing bit of flesh. Holly groaned and humped against the nothingness, her belly fluttering and her nipples diamond hard against her own hand. Her hips worked more and more frantically, her mouth babbling nonsense about how good it felt and how she wanted him to do this to her for the rest of her life.

 

“Such a good boy…girl! Such a good…oh god, Jack!” Her knees drew up tight on either side of his ears, then her legs shot straight out as she humped up into his face, coming hard and all too briefly. 

 

Jack deliberately nuzzled her pussy, coating his whole face with her come. The he sat back, lips shining, eyes still antic, and took her panting form in. “What shall we do next, commander?”

 

“On your knees while I rest up,” she croaked out. Jack got on all fours, and Holly swung her legs over his back, resting her feet right upon the middle. She had been asleep for fifteen minutes when Dan entered the room.

 

“I’m always late to the part,” he complained lightly, but made quick work of his jacket, running a finger down Jack’s sensitive spine just to watch him shiver. “Has he been a good slave for you?” Dan asked.

 

“Oh, the best,” Holly yawned. “Would you like to treat the princess to a ride on you dick?”

“How about it, Jacky?” 

 

“Yes, Danny,” he said, automatically getting to his feet. Dan noticed the dress for the very first time at that point and raised an eyebrow.

 

“He’s so cute,” Holly said, “I thought he deserved a treat. And I deserve a little treat too, don’t I?” She smiled. “Just be careful to make sure I can see everything. Don’t make that pretty dress messy!”

 

Dan couldn’t disagree with her assessment. And pretty soon – crying out dramatically and lost in passion as he was – neither could Jack. They used the tiny bottle of Astroglide Dan brought for the occasion, and perched on the end of her sturdy work bench. Holly lazily watched Dan lube up Jack, stroking his dick beneath the petticoats – ironically stymieing her ability to see anything, but teasing Jack much more thoroughly. She got to see his flashing eyes go soft with passion, his thighs grow bright pink from Dan’s playful slaps, and his mouth grow slack with pleasure. Dan’s eyes burned like coals over Jack’s shoulder as he prepped him with his well-lubed fingers, then prepared him for a long, deep, hard ride. Jack rode him frantically, milking himself closer to orgasm on Dan’s dick, unable to actually come without touching his own dick but able to bring himself to an indescribable level of arousal. Jack held onto the bench with one hand, his skirts held up so Holly could see everything with the other.

 

Dan was close to insensible, babbling like Holly had, his hair a tangled cloud behind him as Jack rode him on the corner of Holly’s work bench. “Such a pretty boy. Such a pretty little slut – fuck, Jack!”

 

Jack was apparently milking him toward orgasm with his ass, and Dan threw back his head and cried out. The last few thrusts were rough, and she could see the creamy evidence drizzling down Jack’s inner thigh. He hadn’t come yet, but Dan pulled him back into his lap so he could get him there.

 

Jack trembled in Dan’s grip, as his big hands plunged beneath the skirt to work Jack’s cock. “C’mon baby,” he kissed Jack’s stubbly cheek, nibbled his shoulder. “Come on, come for me!” 

 

Jack’s cry was soft, his nails digging into Dan’s thigh as his cock spurted long, thick streams of come that fell in a cascade onto Holly’s floor. Jack twitched and moaned and cried out in Dan’s embrace, and he made a series of soothing sounds, rubbing Jack’s flanks and thighs as he came down from the high of his orgasm. 

 

After it was over, Jack’s bright eyes snapped open and he laughed merrily, sliding the bracelet down. “Thank you, Mister Sexbang. I don’t believe I’ll be walking right for a week!”

 

Dan smiled tiredly. “I aim to satisfy, baby.” He yawned and reached into the pocket of his discarded leather jacket, checking his omnipresent phone. 

 

Jack grabbed a clean towel from Holly and wiped up his body before tossing the towel at Dan. Careful not to destroy Holly’s confection, he put the dress and shoes together with the stockings and laid them all together, so Holly might do as she would with them. Dan’s dick was back in his pants by the time Jack was fully dressed.

 

“Anyone up for a little trip downtown?” Holly eyeballed Jack. She had no idea why, but for some reason coming seemed to redouble his energy.

 

“Actually,” Dan said as he put his phone away. “I have to go back to the Space to record.”

 

“Can I come?” Jack asked eagerly.

 

Dan checked with Holly non-verbally; she just shrugged and leaned back in her chair. “I’m cool with that. You wanna keep the bracelet on?”

 

Jack took it off, but he set it quickly aside in his pocket. Dan raised his eyebrows briefly before quickly wrapping an arm around Jack. “Don’t wait up for us, darling!” he teased Holly.

 

“Tell my husband to come home by four or I’m eating his spaghetti!” 

 

Dan saluted her playfully as they headed out the door. “Aye aye, captain.”

 

*** 

Maybe it was pure dumb luck on Dan’s side, but Arin’s intestines decided to act up on him in the middle of a play through and forced them to cut short their session. “Use Jack,” Arin begged him as he headed to the bathroom to take care of business. They’d probably be able to pick up in another hour of two.

 

Jack had been hanging out in the kitchen with Suzy when he heard Arin’s shouted suggestion, and he and Dan locked eyes. Yeah, he was going to make this fun for Jack, in the best way possible. 

 

He didn’t put the bracelet on until they were well into playing the game – an independent java game created by a teenager involving a food fight. Dan didn’t notice it until Jack had bested him by two hundred points. Twice. 

 

Dan laughed softly and said, “Oh god damn it. Come on man, let me get one win in!” He reached unceremoniously over and tugged Jack’s dick out of his pants.

 

 _Don’t come_ Dan mouthed, using his thumb to rock the d-pad, sliding his character back and forth across the screen, his other hand teasing at Jack’s dick until it stood up straight and throbbed. Jack cleared his throat and nervously continued his commentary on the game, his typical bravado causing his anxiety to come off as urgency. Dan smirked wickedly as he Rocked his thumb and loosely stroked Jack’s cock. His antic fingers finally caused Jack to curse and lose control of his character. 

“Yeah!!” Dan yelled, thrusting his own hands in the air – and accidentally spattering himself in the face with some of Jack’s pre-come. Jack chortled as Dan winced, wiped his own face. When Dan glanced over again he had snapped the bracelet on. 

 

 _Are you sure?_ he mouthed.

 

 _Please, daddy,_ Jack mouthed back, with a tiny smirk on his face. 

 

Dan made it through two more rounds when he called for a break and Jack was forced to pack his dick back into his pants. They distracted themselves by hanging out in the kitchen and taking care of the dishes left over from Dan and Arin’s session. 

 

“Hey guys,” Suzy said, “Me and Arin are going to play more Hunnie Pop. Do you mind taking a break?”

“Oh no,” Dan answered for them both. “In fact, I would 

 

“So…” Dan said, once they were alone, “you put on the bracelet.”

 

Jack leaned into Dan's leg, almost sending him off-balance as he scrubbed away at the large glass in his hand. “Yep.”

 

“Does that mean you want to play?”

 

“Maybe….” 

 

Dan shook his head. “Do I have consent to take you into the bathroom and rock your world?” 

 

Jack took a slug of his Pepsi. "So if I say yes to this is that all I get out of the deal?"

 

“Well,” Dan said, “I’ll fuck you against the wall as hard as I can, for starters.”

 

“How about choking me?” 

 

Dan sputtered. “Uh…if that’s what you want?” He still wasn’t super comfortable with hurting somebody in bed, but he’d do anything he could to make Jack come.

 

“I want whatever master wants me to want,” Jack said. But his look was still impish. 

 

“So, a little choking and a little piss play. And hopefully the orgasm of your life,” he bragged.

 

Jack smirked. “All right, master. Uh…I’m going to go distract Barry for a minute. I’ll be ready after that.”

 

“Ok, I’m going to the bathroom. Follow me in a couple of minutes.”

 

Ten minutes passed before Jack followed him into the bathroom, which is an awful long time when you don’t need to go. Dan considered Jack’s words as he waited. He’d done things kinkier than this but he was very nervous that Suzy and Arin might walk in on them, or even Barry. The thrill of getting caught was already making him hard, and the sight of Jack dropping to his knees and then crawling over to him threatened to make him harder than necessary to do what Jack wanted. 

 

“Take my dick out,” Dan ordered. He tugged Jack’s hair when his dreamy eyes stayed focused on Dan’s face. Jack did as he asked, and Dan willed his dick to go down a little. Jack didn’t stroke it, but he kept his eyes straight locked onto Dan’s face until Dan gestured for him to look down. 

 

He scooted toward the urinal. “Hold it while I pee.” 

 

Jack did as Dan asked, pointing his dick where he asked it to be and Dan – who had never been pee shy in his life – closed his eyes and just let loose. It took him awhile to . Jack’s eyes stayed averted during the entire act but his cock was obviously tenting his shorts. 

 

“Uh. Let go?” Jack did as he was asked. Dan packed his own dick away and Jack, his eyes quite serious for once, leaned back against the wall and locked eyes with Dan. 

 

“Tap me if you want it to stop.” With that, Dan lunged forward, locking his hands around Jack’s throat, squeezing lightly, making Jack’s mouth drop open and his eyes widen. He didn’t have any idea what he was doing, but he knew not to press on his easily-breakable windpipe. His mental monologue kept demanding he press on the veins while Jack’s head lolled in his grip. 

 

Two seconds into the act he felt Jack’s hips working against the air and Dan shoved his thigh between Jack’s. He felt Jack’s cock press hard against his leg, hard against his fly, and he was humping frantically against whatever support Dan offered as he squeezed and squeezed. 

 

His heart thumped with concern as he kept an eye on his own grip. God, he didn’t want to hurt Jack. Looking into his eyes, remembering how he could take it, how he’d do anything for him – hell, the beautiful look in his eyes when he’d laugh at Dan’s ridiculous jokes – Dan realized it was love. 

 

Holy shit. He was in love with Jack. Worse yet, in love with Sean – with the real person underneath the voice and the jokes and the laughter. And those feelings collided and ran riot deep within his heart and his fingers pressed hard against the side of his neck.

 

Oh no.

 

Oh God.

 

Jack let out a muffled squalling sound, his dick pressed hard against Dan’s thigh twice before his hips shuddered and he groaned, pink-faced, eyes tightly closed. Dan was busy wondering how the hell they’d be able to get out of the office without anyone noticing his wet spot when he slowly pried his own fingers away from Jack’s neck. Jack snapped the bracelet off and shoved it into his front pocket.

 

“Are you okay, buddy?” Dan asked.

 

Jack smiled brilliantly, his eyes bight and dazed. But when he tried to talk, only a rough gargling sound came from his mouth. Dan took a horrified step back.

 

“Why didn’t you tap me?”

 

Jack rolled his eyes and pointed to his wet crotch. 

 

“How’re we going to explain this to Suzy and Arin?”

 

Jack widened his eyes innocently and shrugged. Dan just moaned and gave him his jacket. It was just long enough to hide the wet spot but the raspberry marks on Jacks’ throat would be completely visible. Dan felt a hard flash of guilt run through his body at the sight of them but simply shoved his lover outside. Jack left first, and Dan followed on shaky legs; Suzy was waiting for him, her eyebrows up and a look of confusion on her face.

 

“It’s a long story,” Dan said, herding Jack outside.

 

“Are you both okay?”

 

“Fine. Jack asked me to help him fix his collar.”

 

“Boys…” she began.

 

“I’ll see you later, Suz!” Dan chirped, and they sprinted toward the car. 

 

Dan swore he could hear Jack’s husky laughter as they packed themselves into Dan’s truck and headed for Holly’s place.

 

*** 

 

“I just don’t understand it.”

 

Jack’s voice was little more than a rasp four days later, and Holly had devotedly tended to his marks and injuries with gentleness. 

 

“The harder stuff doesn’t come to him easily,” Holly explained gently. “Dan’s just like that, honey.” 

 

“I still think I did something wrong,” he admitted. She made a cooing sound and let his head rest on the sofa cushion.

 

“I’ll go track him down, okay sweetie?” she cooed. Jack bobbed his head, and she kissed him between the eyes before texting Dan.

 

_Are you busy?_

 

_Not really. Is Jack still there?_

 

_He’s staying at my house, Dan, you know that. We need to talk. He was really hurt when you ran out on him._

 

_God, I’m so sorry. This is just really hard to deal with. Can I meet you out back at your place, near the coop? I don’t want to bug him._

_Okay. I’ll be here._

 

***

 

Dan pulled up the back driveway, and when he hopped out of his truck he looked like he’d aged four years in five days. He stood back awkwardly when Holly tried to hug him, and she frowned when he started to pace.

 

“I know I messed things up,” Dan admitted quietly. “I just…that one scene made me feel awful. I hurt him, Hol, he couldn’t even talk to me!”

 

“But that’s what he wanted! He came so hard he saw stars!” Dan stared at her. “You have to trust your sub, Dan. He knows what he wants and how he wants you to do it to him. You can’t high hand him unless the scene’s getting dangerous.”

 

“How do you know?” he snapped. “You’ve done this what, like once?” She flushed and stared at her knees. “I’m sorry,” he said.

 

“But this is different.”

 

She sat down beside the bird coop, listening to them call. “How?”

 

“Because I love Jack, okay?” Dan blurted out. His cheeks turned red with the admission but he plunged on heedlessly. “I love you, and I love Jack. And I don’t know how that works. I don’t even know if you love me back. But when I look at you you open me right up – it’s like a river cutting right through me and I can’t stop it.” He took a deep breath. “When we’re all coming it’s fine. But when I feel like I’ve really done damage…” He shook his head. 

 

“Oh, Dan!” Holly’s heart trembled and broke. Both of her arms went around him. She had some inky, sketchy feeling of love for him too – it was newborn and nascent, but she knew it would last. “We’re going to be fine. All of us. We love you too.”

 

“I heard that,” Came a croaky voice from the back door. Jack almost sounded like a human being again, a very bratty, very roguish human being. “Fine thing, speaking for me, Hol.”

 

“You don’t love me?” Dan said, his features arranged in a deadpan expression. She could hear the laughter in his voice; their crisis was over. “It sounded like you did when came all over my leg.”

 

Sean gave him a brilliant smile. “You know, I do have a little bracelet on my wrist. Maybe you ought to come inside and show me you do.”

 

Dan and Holly exchanged a look and a smile, and made their way toward the back door, and Jack.

 

*** 

 

It was less an organized scene than a bunch of people melting into a schmoopy pile of hungry, loving, well-kissed limbs. They were almost frantic with need and love.

 

“Oh God, Jack, Holly,” Dan was babbling. He was going between them, licking Jack’s cock and kissing Holly’s sex. “Fucking adore you. Adore everything about you both…” Holly was rubbing her fingers through Dan’s hair and moaning her encouragement and Jack was softly grunting, working his hips in Dan’s easy grip. They were getting it all confused. Holly pulled Dan up by the hair and dove toward his cock. 

 

They were in a daisy chain that somehow resolved in Dan fucking Jack while Holly hungrily sucked Jack’s cock. Dan fingered Holly as they went, crying and moaning, throbbing uncontrollably.

When Dan quickened, Jack squirmed his way from beneath the pile. “No,” Jack said, when he saw Dan’s red face and knew he was close to coming into his ass. “In me and on me, it’s where you both belong.”

 

He opened his mouth and jerked Dan’s cock until he cried out and subsided, lining Jack’s face with fine, thick cream. 

 

Then they both dove for Holly, their tongues stroking nipples, fingers strumming her clit. She fell back with a sob and almost curled into a ball, rocking on the waves of her climax. 

 

Holly wrapped her hand around Jack’s cock, and Dan got behind him, kissing his neck, running a hand over his chest. Holly kissed his flanks, his stomach, his fingertips. She caught his come on her tongue and deliberately swallowed, just so he could see it. 

 

They froze, panting, holding each other. Then Jack broke the tension.

 

“Foot of the bed or the top?” 

 

“You can sleep between us,” Holly suggested. 

 

Jack smiled and was up off of his knees in a second, diving under the covers. “Bout time! My knees are killin’ me after all that worshipping stuff.”

 

Holly took him into her embrace, with Dan’s skinny frame molding itself against his back. “Hey, try being me,” Dan said. “It’s not my fault I’m super tall.”

 

They cuddled together in the center of the bed, bare skin against bare skin. 

 

“I have a surprise for you, Jack,” Holly suddenly said.

 

“Oh? Did you buy one of those St. Andrews crosses?” 

 

She shook her head and reached for the bedroom drawer. “I was going to give this to you even if Dan had said no,” she admitted. “But now that he hasn’t…” she handed Dan a small package, Jack a slightly larger one.

 

They both tore into the paper like a couple of eager children. Jack’s box held a green leather collar, complete with a Septic Eye Sam charm. Dan’s was a pendant with a very small Star of David with a green Sam eye in the center.

 

Holly pointed to her own necklace –it was pale blue, thin, with a tiny owl with large green eyes, sitting by itself on her dresser. “This means we’re a family,” she told them. “You and him and me, all of us. We belong together.”

 

Jack beamed at her. Dan’s eyes were suspiciously bright as he put on the necklace alongside his nautilus shell charm. “I didn’t know you were into eyeballs.”

 

She poked. “That’s so sick,” she teased him, and kissed his neck. Feeling Jack cuddle up to her from behind, she smiled. Pure happiness enveloped every part of her. 

 

She was eternally glad that that one little offhanded comment she’d made had led her to this bed, this night, these men, and some form of forever.


End file.
